The present invention relates broadly to time-based alarm devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to cards, labels and other indicia carrying devices that provide perceptible signals at a predetermined date and time.
In many industries tracking time intervals is an important function of manufacturing, or other areas where the shelf life of materials may be a concern. Often, critical dates and times are tracked on a periodic basis by individuals over long time intervals. In industries like the pharmaceutical industry, the employees may be charged with monitoring the due dates for recalibration of critical instruments or machinery. This is also true in service providing industries. For example, doctors or dentists often want their patients to make a return visit after a specific interval has passed. The patient is charged with keeping track of the appointment date.
The tracking of critical dates and times is typically accomplished through periodic, manual comparison of the critical date to the current date. This is often assisted by affixing or printing of the critical date in a location that facilitates visual inspection. Food and drug products, for example, have expiration dates printed on their containers that should be examined before use to determine if their expiration dates have passed. In another area, information regarding an appointment is typically provided to a patient in the form of a business card with a handwritten date and time printed on its face. The patient must post this information in a way that will allow him to remember the appointment after months have passed. In the pharmaceutical industry, it is common practice to attach stickers to instruments requiring periodic recalibration. These stickers typically show the date of the last calibration along with the due date of the next calibration. Such instruments may number in the thousands and must be constantly tracked through manual or computerized reminder systems.
These methods all place reliance on individuals to regularly check the date and mentally compare it to the current date. If these individuals are insufficiently diligent, the critical date may be missed. Recalibration dates, in particular, are likely to be missed because of the number of instruments involved. The potential consequences of the use of instruments that are out of calibration include high scrap rates, product recalls and even product liability claims.
It is therefore desirable to provide a simple device that provides a perceptible alert on the arrival or approach of a critical date, time or both, that is configured as a replacement for cards and labels. Previous attempts to provide signaling devices for attachment to equipment or perishable goods have resulted in relatively bulky devices that potentially interfere with the use of the instrument or product to which they are attached. In addition, these devices have been inaccurate or unable to function over a long periods of time and have been too costly to provide a viable alternative to regular human inspection.
There is accordingly a need for an improved device for tracking critical dates. In one form, the device would provide an improved way for businesses to provide customers with reminders to return goods or to come in for appointments. In another form, the device would alert users of time-critical goods or hardware that an expiration date or other critical date has been reached. Ideally, the improvement could be easily and cheaply incorporated without significant change to product packaging or inspection/recalibration procedures.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic reminder device that provides a perceptible signal when a predetermined absolute date and time are reached.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reminder device that is card-like in size and appearance for use as a specialized business or appointment card.
It is yet another object of the present invention that the predetermined date and time be easily programmed into the electronic reminder device using a user-friendly programming device.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electronic reminder device that is formed from thin, flexible components.
It is a further object of the present invention that the electronic reminder device include human readable text or graphics printed thereon to facilitate the use of the reminder device as a visual reference.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electronic label having a low power consumption to permit the label to operate over relatively long intervals.
It is a further object of the present invention to incorporate a highly accurate real time clock into the electronic reminder device so that the critical date and time may be programmed into the label as an absolute date and time rather than as an interval.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thin, flexible electronic label that provides a perceptible signal when a predetermined absolute date and time are reached. Such an electronic label would have the attributes of the electronic reminder device of the present invention and additionally may be easily attached to a variety of surface textures and geometries.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for providing electronic labels for signaling that a predetermined date and time has been reached where the system includes a supply of programmable electronic labels, a programming device such as a computer, and a label printer.
To those ends, a programmable electronic indicia carrying device for providing a signal at a selective predetermined date and time includes a pliant substrate to which a real time clock circuit is attached. The real time clock circuit is selectively programmable to provide an alarm signal substantially coincident with the predetermined date and time. The indicia carrying device further includes an enunciator operatively connected to the real time clock circuit. This enunciator provides a perceptible indication in response to the alarm signal. The indicia carrying device also includes a programming interface operatively connected to the real time clock circuit whereby the predetermined date and time may be programmed into the real time clock circuit.
The real time clock circuit of a programmable electronic indicia carrying device according to the present invention preferably includes a sheet-like, generally pliant battery operatively connected to the real time clock circuit. The enunciator preferably includes a visual indicator formed from a generally pliant light emitting polymer sheet. The light emitting polymer sheet is configured to provide a visually perceptible indication in response to the alarm signal to indicate that the predetermined date and time has occurred. The visual indicator preferably includes a predetermined message that is revealed in response to the alarm signal. The enunciator may include an audio generator that provides an audible alarm in response to the alarm signal.
The real time clock circuit of a programmable electronic indicia carrying device according to the present invention preferably includes an integrated circuit microprocessor. The real time clock circuit and the enunciator are preferably fixed to the substrate in a layered arrangement.
The programming interface of a programmable electronic indicia carrying device according to the present invention is preferably selectively connectable to a computer for input of date and time data to program the real time clock circuit to emit the alarm signal at the predetermined date and time.
A programmable electronic label for providing a signal at a selectively predetermined expiration date and time includes a pliant label substrate to which is attached a real time clock circuit. The real time clock circuit is selectively programmable to provide an alarm signal substantially coincident with the predetermined expiration date and time. The electronic label further includes an enunciator operatively connected to the real time clock circuit. This enunciator provides a perceptible indication in response to the alarm signal. The electronic label includes a programming interface operatively connected to the real time clock circuit whereby the predetermined date and time may be programmed into the real time clock circuit. The electronic label also includes an arrangement for attaching the programmable electronic label to a surface.
The real time clock circuit of a programmable electronic label according to the present invention preferably includes a sheet-like, generally pliant battery operatively connected to the real time clock circuit. The enunciator preferably includes a visual indicator formed from a generally pliant light emitting polymer sheet. This light emitting polymer sheet is configured to provide a visually perceptible indication in response to the alarm signal to indicate that the predetermined expiration date and time has occurred. The visual indicator preferably includes a predetermined message that is selectively revealed in response to the alarm signal. The enunciator may include an audio generator that provides an audible alarm in response to the alarm signal. The real time clock circuit of the electronic label preferably includes an integrated circuit microprocessor.
A programmable electronic label according to the present invention preferably includes a surface for carrying visually perceptible indicia. The programming interface of an electronic label according to the present invention is selectively connectable to a computer for input of expiration date and time data to program the real time clock circuit to emit the alarm signal at the predetermined expiration date and time.
An electronic labeling system for providing electronic, selectively individually preprogrammed labels that each provide a signal at a selectively predetermined expiration date and time includes a plurality of programmable electronic labels. Each label includes a pliant label substrate to which is attached a real time clock circuit. The real time clock circuit is selectively programmable to provide an alarm signal substantially coincident with the predetermined expiration date and time. Each label also includes an enunciator operatively connected to the real time clock circuit. This enunciator provides a perceptible indication in response to the alarm signal. Also included in each label is a programming interface operatively connected to the real time clock circuit whereby the predetermined expiration date and time may be programmed into the real time clock circuit. Each label further includes an arrangement for attaching the electronic label to a surface. Each programmable electronic label also includes a surface for carrying visually perceptible indicia. The electronic labeling system further includes a communication interface connectable to the programming interface of each electronic programmable label.
The electronic labeling system preferably further includes an arrangement for programming the real time clock circuit to emit the alarm signal at the predetermined time and date. The real time clock circuit preferably includes an integrated circuit microprocessor and a sheet-like, generally pliant battery operatively connected to the real time clock circuit. The enunciator preferably includes a visual indicator formed from a generally pliant light emitting polymer sheet. The light emitting polymer sheet is configured to provide a visually perceptible indication in response to the alarm signal to indicate that the predetermined expiration date and time has occurred. The visual indicator preferably includes a predetermined message that is selectively revealed in response to the alarm signal. The enunciator may include an audio generator that provides an audible alarm in response to the alarm signal.
The electronic labeling system according to the present invention preferably further includes a printer for printing visually perceptible indicia on each programmable electronic label. The printer is preferably operatively interconnected with the communication interface and the arrangement for programming so that the visually perceptible indicia may be printed on each programmable electronic label substantially simultaneously with the programming of each programmable electronic label by the arrangement for programming. The arrangement for programming preferably includes a personal computer. The plurality of electronic programmable labels are preferably removably attached to an elongate backing sheet. The printer is preferably capable of accepting a continuous feed of this backing sheet for individual printing of each electronic programmable label.
The above embodiments achieve the objective of providing a small, programmable indicia carrying reminder device in the form of a card or label.